


Ulterior Motives

by Hakoneecchi (Hakoneechii)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Flustered Iwaizumi, M/M, Romance, Sneaky Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakoneechii/pseuds/Hakoneecchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-ish, IWAOI, FLUFF, DRABBLE<br/>Oikawa is forced to take care of the household chores while Iwaizumi is laid up with a minor injury. Sensing Iwaizumi's sour mood, Oikawa decides to let Iwaizumi help cook and get a little eye candy out of it. </p><p>Based on a post on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motives

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote based on a post I found on Tumblr. I claim no rights to it but felt compelled to write something for it. This is the first time I've written IwaOi so I hope I didn't butcher it too much xp I tried to keep them in character as much as I could.
> 
> Based on this: http://basedoikawa.tumblr.com/post/114708297684/imagine-oikawa-pretending-he-cant-get-jars-open

Tooru would have cussed his situation if he didn't feel himself above such vulgar things. He currently mulled around the kitchen, getting dinner ready. He may have been above profanity, but that didn't mean he wouldn't whine and complain. 

A visible vein appeared in the forehead of one Hajime Iwaizumi. He was struggling to focus on the highlights of the recent game, but every now and then a sigh or a thinly veiled complaint would reach him. Eyebrow twitching, he mentally cursed his lover, unafraid to use profanity himself. Pots clanked together in the kitchen. Tap running to fill the large pot Tooru had wrangled from the cabinet. A somber look crossed perfect features as he set the pot on the burner. Normally Iwaizumi took care of the cooking, but Tooru knew enough not to burn the house down. He just didn't like the work that went into it.

He would much rather be in a restaurant, catered to his every whim. But his dear lover had suffered an unfortunate accident in wound up fracturing a small bone in his foot. It might have been small on x ray, but it was enough to leave him couch or bed bound for a couple weeks. So Tooru was forced to handle household duties, while his lover rested. Setting a box of pasta and jar of spaghetti sauce on the counter, he set to work. It was quiet, only the murmur of the tv and Tooru's sighs filling the flat. 

Iwaizumi hated being confined to the flat. Sure he could leave, but he needed those cursed crutches that seemed bent on furthering his injuries. The first time he tried them at the doctor's office, one had caught and catapulted him forward. He had nearly slammed face first into a nearby desk had he not caught himself on his hands and knees. Tooru had fussed over him, immediately only to be waved off with a sharp grunt. It took two more tries before he managed to get the crutches moving the way they should. Iwaizumi liked to think he had a good life. He played on a nationally ranked team, made more than enough to get by and spoil his already high maintenance lover. But his last game had resulted in a collision that tripped him up and his foot had twisted the wrong way. Thankfully the doctor had said it wouldn't effect his career, so he'd be right back on the court after he healed. 

Iwaizumi let his head fall back against the couch, eyes drifting partially closed. All this sitting and laying around made him sleepy. Though he forced himself to stay awake as his stomach growled, angrily. He huffed at it and willed dinner to be done sooner. He wished he could be there to help Tooru, but the younger had suggested (read: forced) him to rest and not worry about anything. He had grumbled and eventually gave up so long as Tooru remained in his line of sight. It was easy as the partition between the kitchen and front room had an open space. 

"Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi cursed as he jerked out of his thoughts. He hadn't even heard the man move. He looked up into the wide, mostly innocent cocoa eyes of his lover. He regarded him, carefully, noting the jar in his hand. "Could you open this, please? I think they sealed it too tight." Oikawa pouted, holding out the jar for his lover. There was a pause between them. Both knowing well Oikawa was stronger than he looked and could easily have opened it himself. Though he chose to feign innocence for Iwaizumi. 

Taking the jar of spaghetti sauce, Iwaizumi sat up on the couch, careful not to jar his leg from it's propped up position. Oikawa had taken almost every pillow in their small flat and stuffed them on the coffee table, which was pushed closer than normal, and propped his leg up more than should be possible. It was a tad awkward, but he had no complaints as Oikawa meant well underneath it all. Shaking his head, he gripped the cap and twisted, shocked when it came loose almost instantly. He blinked in confusion, then shoved it back at his lover. "Here, Shittykawa." He grumbled, trying to hide the small blush as he knew well what Oikawa's plan was. 

For his part, Tooru found his focus on the strong, corded arms as they flexed. Tooru had never been more grateful for Summer. His lover had dressed in loose basketball shorts and a sleeveless top that exemplified the term "muscle shirt". He took back the jar, robotically. He stood for a moment longer, then realized he was supposed to be cooking. "Thanks, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa chirped, trotting back to the kitchen to finish dinner. Iwaizumi kept his gaze to the side, forcing the blush to go away. He knew Oikawa had an ulterior motive. His lover knew how Iwaizumi enjoyed cooking and helping others out. So the younger had deemed him designated jar opener until he was healed, just to make him feel needed. 

"You're a strange one, Oikawa" Iwaizumi muttered. 

"What was that?" Oikawa called. 

"Nothing." Iwaizumi replied with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. Some cute, semi-fluff! Thank you for reading!


End file.
